Dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DPP-IV, CD26, EC 3.4.14.5) is a serine protease with specificity for cleaving Xaa-Pro and, to a lesser extent, Xaa-Ala dipeptides from the N-termini of polypeptides and proteins. DPP-IV is a non-classical serine protease in that the catalytic triad of Ser-Asp-His, found in the C-terminal region of the enzyme, is in reverse order to that found in classical serine proteases. DPP-IV is widely expressed in mammalian tissue as a type II integral membrane protein. DPP-IV is expressed on the surface of differentiated epithelial cells of the intestine, liver, kidney proximal tubules, prostate, corpus luteum, and on leukocyte subsets such as lymphocytes and macrophages. A soluble form of the enzyme is found in serum that has structure and function identical to the membrane-bound form of the enzyme but lacks the hydrophobic transmembrane domain.
DPP-IV has many physiologically relevant substrates including chemokines such as, RANTES (regulated on activation normal T cell expressed and secreted), eotaxin, and macrophage-derived chemokine, neuropeptides such as NPY (neuropeptide Y) and substance P, vasoactive peptides, and incretins such as GLP-1 (lucagon-like peptide-1) and GIP (gastric inhibitory peptide/glucose-dependent insulinotropic polypeptide). GLP-1 is a 30 amino acid peptide hormone produced in the L cells of the distal small intestine in response to ingested nutrients. GLP-1 binding to its receptor on various tissues stimulates insulin gene expression, biosynthesis and glucose-dependent insulin secretion, inhibits glucagon secretion, promotes satiety, slows gastric emptying and promotes growth of pancreatic beta cells. Based on this profile, GLP-1-based therapies are expected to be beneficial in the treatment of type II diabetes and obesity. Studies in which type II diabetic patients have been infused with GLP-1 have demonstrated efficacy in normalizing both fasted and prandial glycemia. However, active GLP-1 (7-36) amide is rapidly converted by DPP-IV to GLP-1 (9-36), which is inactive or is a receptor antagonist. The short half-life of GLP-1 in the circulation (1-1.5 minutes) is a major obstacle to its use as a therapeutic agent. To circumvent the drawback of the short half-life of GLP-1, inhibitors of DPP-IV, the primary degradative enzyme of GLP-1, increase the level of active circulating GLP-1 (7-36) amide. It has been shown that DPP-IV inhibitors may improve glucose tolerance in type II diabetes.
Therefore, the inhibition of DPP-IV can provide therapeutic treatment for type II diabetes.